Escena Perdida de Mission La Roca
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: uhm, sonará repetitivo pero es una Escena Perdida de Mission La Roca... Digamos una escena que me hubiese gustado ver...


_Tema:Humor/Romance  
Nota: esta es una escena que interrumpe los hechos del capitulo "Mission La Roca" Parte 1 (01x22), pero que no los cambia... al menos no del todo.  
Dedicatoria: A mi mamá, que es quien me dio la idea de esta pareja sin saberlo.  
A Paly desde ya y a Fey, quienes "comparten el dolor".

* * *

_

**_Escena 'Perdida'  
de Mision La Roca (I)_**

(((Tras que Eva llega con el niño, y se encuntra con Frank, Connor y Natalie)))  
**_"¿Estás bien?" dijo Connor el ver la lastimadura que tenía Eva en la frente.  
"Sí, solo..."  
_"Eva, necesitas unos puntos" la voz de Stephen no demostraba sugerencia, más bien ordenaba.  
"Él tiene razón" alabó Natalie "Además tenemos que esperar para buscar a Miles. Yo me ocupo del niño..."  
"Y yo de Eva" dijo Stephen.  
"¿Y cuando Eva perdió su poder de decisión?" dijo Eva, mirándolos a los dos con incredulidad.  
"En algún momento entre que dijiste _'Acepto el trabajo'_ y firmaste el contrato" respondió Connor, mientras avanzaba en busca de lo que necesitaba para suturar.  
"Acá es donde lo seguís" le dijo Frank a Eva, quien no tuvo muchas opciones. **

"Sentate" le dijo Stephen al verla acercarse.  
"Sí, señor" dijo ella, no muy amistosa.  
"Deja el sarcasmo para más tarde, Eva"  
"Deja las órdenes para el laboratorio, Stephen"  
Él suspiró y se puso los guantes.  
"Correte el cabello de la frente" le dijo.  
"Uh, uh... ¿qué pasó con el trato delicado a los pacientes?"  
"Quedó en la entrada" el acercó la jeringa y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
"No frunzas el entrecejo, tengo que inyectarte"  
"Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo" Eva abrió los ojos pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos.  
"¿Cómo?" dijo Stephen, bajando la jeringa y poniendo una de sus típicas caras de incomprensión.  
"Este...mmm... le tengo miedo a las agujas"  
"¿Qué?" Stephen no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asome por las esquinas de su boca.  
"¡No es gracioso!" Eva ya tenía los ojos abiertos y por el rabillo del ojo miraba la jeringa, solo para desviar la vista al verla.  
"Eva... todos los días haces maniobras para averiguar u ocultar cualquier cosa. Recién soportaste un terremoto y rescataste a un niño... ¿y tenés miedo de que te inyecte una jeringa?"  
"De ese modo suena estúpido"  
"Es que es estúpido"  
"Ah! Olvídalo Connor, lo dejaré así" respondió ella y se bajo de la cama.  
"Puede infectarse" advirtió él  
"Ni que te importe tanto" ella avanzó unos pasos "Le diré a Nat que lo miré o algo así"  
Stephen la detuvo, sosteniéndola por el brazo "Vamos, dame otra oportunidad"  
"Olvídalo" dijo ella, pretendiendo volver a avanzar.  
"Eva..." eso había sonado muy poco Connor, casi parecía una súplica e hizo que la chica se diese vuelta para mirarlo "Lo haré bien, vení"  
Con la mano aún en el brazo de ella, él la guió de vuelta a la cama. Eva se sentó  
"Cerrá los ojos"  
"Stephen si acercás eso..."  
"Cerrá los ojos, Eva"  
Ella obedeció, con un suspiró de queja, pero obedeció.  
"Relajate" dijo él, pues ella estaba de nuevo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
"Sostené esto" Stephen le dio una jeringa "¿Ves que no la estoy usando?"  
"¿Quién me asegura que no agarrarás otra?"  
"Tendrás que confiar en mí" dijo él, en un susurro.  
"Genial" replicó ella con un dejo irónico, pero cualquier intento de decir otra cosa se esfumó cuando sintió los dedos de Connor posarse en su frente y mover sutilmente su pelo  
"Conste que te dije que te saques el cabello de la cara"  
Eva sonrió.  
"En serio, no sabés lo difícil que es mover cabello delgado y sutil como el tuyo con estos guantes de látex..."  
"Stephen, estás balbuceando tonterías..." Eva interrumpió  
"Lo sé, pero también te inyecté una jeringa."  
"¡VOS QUÉ!" Eva abrió los ojos de pronto.  
"Calmate, dejame suturar y después gritás"  
"No puedo creer que haya confiado en vos"  
"No dramatices"  
"No lo hago. Sabés que le tenía miedo y te pedí que..."  
"Eva, quiero suturar, no modules" una nota de impaciencia se oía en su voz.  
"Idiota" ella murmuró.  
"Eso lo escuché"  
"Esa era la idea"  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Stephen anunció: "Listo"  
"Bien, ahora puedo matarte lenta y dolorosamente"  
"Dejame poner las banditas antes"  
Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
"Acá no hay jeringas" bromeó él.  
"¿Y se supone que debo confiar en vos?"  
"Eva..."  
"¿Listo?" cortó ella, abriendo los ojos y viéndolo parado frente a ella.  
Él suspiró y mientras se sacaba los guantes asintió, pero de pronto recordó algo y antes de que ella bajase de la cama agregó: "Casi"  
La mano de Stephen regresó al cabello de Eva y lo situó en su lugar  
"¿Ves? Singuantes es más fácil"  
Ella no dijo nada, tenía la vista perdida en los ojos de él.  
Connor bajo suavemente la mano por el costado del rostro de Eva, acariciándolo. Se detuvo en su mejilla.  
"Perdoname por haberte mentido" le susurró, acercándose "Lo hice por tu bien"  
"Lo sé" respondió ella, también en un susurro. Y se dejo llevar por el impulso que la conducía hacia Stephen, perdiéndose en sus labios cuando sus bocas se rozaron.

* * *

_Un review suena bien, no te parece?...  
Gracias de todos modos!  
_


End file.
